Wishes and Kisses
by Rothalion
Summary: Hephaistion gets a bit of help to harass his peers in Babylon.


TITLE: Wishes and Kisses

AUTHOR: Rothalion

SUMMARY: This is a fic written in response to a challenge from Kyomine in and effort to get me to take an angst vacation and also to kill my tendency to obsess too much with my stories. It has to be a one chapter one shot and I'm supposed to be quick about it, and it should be humorous. That said, let's see the craziness that ensues behind the great walls of Babylon when Hephaistion finds a genie in a bottle and is granted a few wishes. AU. Just a silly break from angst!

RATING: S For silly. R for caution and language.

DISCLAIMER: Hmm, Stone's universe, I don't own them and if this stinks I didn't write it my alter ego did. Stereotypes prevail, lunacy and mindless babbling. Flame at will I still have my fire extinguisher!

Thanks to Kyomine for the premise! And for showing me the pic of Hephaistion staring at the ceiling of Darius' bed chamber in Stones movie.

Hephaistion stood just a bit away from the rest of the group looking up in astonishment at the ceiling as he tried to ignore the fact that not only was Cleitus laying with Alexander in Darius' old bed but also the teasing sneer and hand motions the older general was taunting him with. The ceiling was nauseously ornate, too ornate to even be called beautiful. He could think of absolutely no reason why anyone would waste such artwork to decorate a sleeping chamber let alone to put it on the ceiling. He would need to get Alexander alone at least long enough to tell the man to assign him a simple plain chamber. Hephaistion knew if he had a ceiling like this one in his sleeping quarters he'd never rest again. He'd simply lie on his back and travel down and around the intricate carvings until he died from sleep deprivation. He was drawn back into the scene around him by Nearchus' baritone voice.

"Gods, that Cleitus! He just doesn't know when to quit. Even now he taunts you." He smiled at Hephaistion and studied the young general's face. Instead of a look of annoyance at Cleitus' childish antics Hephaistion dazzled the burly sailor with his broad, glad smile. A smile that seemed to let Hephaistion's naiveté show, a sort of insecure innocence that he seldom allowed anyone to witness. "Maybe Alexander will give you a room just as beautiful." He whispered, an then winked. "Kind of hard to concentrate on more urgent needs when your studying the artwork above you."

"Hmph, In bed I am the artwork above Alexander, Nearchus, you should know that by now." Hephaistion countered with an evil smile. "Trust me my friend, I'll dazzle him enough to keep his attentions properly focused." The two friends laughed. "As for me I am more afraid of how it will effect my sleep. Damn it Nearchus, I just lie there staring at it, I' d stay hopelessly lost just following the patterns."

Alexander leapt up from the giant bed and led the group out of the room. Hephaistion dropped into the line just behind and to Alexander's right. A few quick steps brought him up to Alexander's side. The King looked at Hephaistion a smiled at his old friend.

"That room is spectacular Hephaistion! It will be ours. The balcony is…well…" He stopped and pulled Hephaistion aside and let the others continue on. "We are home Hephaistion. I can feel it, here, in my heart. This will be our home. By the gods I can't wait to get you in that tub and toss you into bed and ravage…"

"They'll be no tossing Alexander!"

"Oh yes, Hephaistion, they'll be tumbling, tossing, turgid fun. Then we will sit on our balcony and watch the city sleep." He pushed a strand of Hephaistion's bronze hair back behind his ear and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I miss you, you know"

"And I you. Alexander about the room, the ceiling…ah could I have something a bit more, well plain?"

"No! Absolutely not. For you only the best. Your getting the set of rooms on the opposite end of the corridor. They are every bit as handsome as mine and I'll have you nearby! And they are burgundy. You know how that color effects you."

"But Alexander the ceiling…I…"

"Enough about this Hephaistion, the harem awaits us. Come now, lets catch up to the others. Oh and Cleitus just ignore him, Hephaistion, I do not believe that man will ever grow up!"

Later that night after the evening meal had been served and Alexander had given out instructions for the morning Hephaistion was escorted to his rooms. He stepped inside, closed the great wooden doors behind himself and leaned back heavily against them. He took a deep breath counted to three opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. It was worse than he had imagined. The intricate. Interwoven patterns now danced and flickered in the torch light, the undulating shadows making the patterns even more engrossing. His page walked up to him and handed the tired man a cup of wine.

"Hephaistion the tub is full, and hot. I've set out your clothing and the bed," He looked away and then back at Hephaistion as if embarrassed. "Well the bed is turned down. It is a very large bed Hephaistion."

"Yes, Milos it would seem that everything in Babylon is quite large. You are dismissed for the night. Enjoy yourself and good night" He stepped aside and allowed the page to leave. His stomach fluttered, at the thought of being alone with the ceiling and feeling foolish he guzzled the remaining wine in his cup and went to the bath.

Despite the soothing bath and several cups of strong wine Hephaistion could not seem to fall asleep. He tossed about on the huge bed thrashing himself back to wakefulness time and time again. The ceiling called to him, the bed threatened to swallow him, the pillows attacked him and the silky sheets wrapped themselves around his flailing limbs as if they sought to bind him. Finally he rolled onto his back and stared up at the offensive ceiling. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'if I just stare at it a little bit it will cease to compel me to study it.' So he studied it. He shrank himself down and imagined himself exploring the curves and climbing the mounds, he visualized himself sliding down the carved hills and running through the upside down flower petals. The more he let his mind wander the more he felt urged on to explore the next section. Frustrated and very awake he jumped from the bed nearly tripping over the sheet wrapped serpent like around his ankle and went straight for the wine cupboard.

"Damn you, Alexander!" he hissed at the engraved face on the wall behind the stone pedestal. "Come morning when my mind is too clouded by wine to think straight you'll have only yourself to blame."

Wine cup in hand, Hephaistion set out to explore the large room. It was furnished with Persian finery and decorated in a rich vibrant burgundy color that Hephaistion had always admired. The walls were adorned with lapis and gold, the floor was shiny marble tile set with flawless accuracy. It was chilly on his bare feet. The torches were wrought of gold, their bases thick and twisted lengthways into spirals and the balcony, which face the same direction as Alexander's allowed for a spectacular view of Babylon. Hephaistion began looking in the drawers, and trunks that lined the walls, silks and soft leather clothing still filled them. Tomorrow they would be emptied to make way for Hephaistion's possessions. He began to make a pile of things that he would like to keep. He was half way through searching a large wooden trunk, when he noticed something odd about the chest. He sat back and studied it the leaned back into it and tapped on the bottom. It appeared that the trunk was taller then it was deep. He quickly emptied it of the remaining articles of clothing and again tapped on the bottom. It sounded solid, bout he knew that it couldn't be; the box definitely contained a false bottom.

Now wide awake and intrigued by the puzzle he'd discovered Hephaistion went to the wine cabinet filled his cup, and started back to the chest. He stopped and after a few steps and returned and retrieved the wine jar, 'This could take a while to unravel he thought.' So he was going to be prepared. Back at the chest he searched the interior for a latch or release that would let him lift out the bottom. There was nothing there. Just a wooden bottom. Smoothed and worn by time. He tried to get his fingers under the edges but the fit was perfect. Finally he began the carefully run his fingers around the outside of the box. Letting them slide delicately over the carvings. On the third side he found what he was looking for. Two tiny golden balls made to appears if they were the eyes of two great entangled serpents. He pulled on the first one and it began to slide from the box. The ball was the end of a long rod. Looking back inside the trunk he pressed gently down on the side that the rod had not been removed from and the other side pivoted up just enough to allow him to get his fingers between the false bottom and the side of the chest. Then while holding up the board he pulled the other rod from its slot. Once it was removed the excited general lifted the bottom out completely and surveyed the contents hidden in the secret chamber.

The first thing he noticed was silver cutlery. Knives, spoons and forks tarnished with time but elegantly engraved and plainly expensive. There was a dagger, razor sharp, with an ivory and obsididian hilt. A set of matching silver bracers and a ring with a large black stone set in a silver setting. The last item was an old bronze lamp. It was battered and dulled with age, the once fine engraving was worn smooth over most of its surface. Intrigued by the item he took it from the chest and carried it to the chair in front of the fireplace.

The lamp was out of place amidst the other finery found in the secret compartment. After sitting down He blew the dust off of it and rubbed at the tarnish with his thumbs trying to better see the inscription, but before he had the opportunity to read it a loud pop sounded from the lamp and a thick gold colored vapor shot out and began to circle wildly around the room near the ceiling. It shot pell mell in and amongst the engravings that earlier had held Hephaistion's attention. A sweet smell, that was tinged with a touch of clove filled the large chamber. Hephaistion, in his surprise, had dropped the lamp and now spun around trying to keep an eye on the strange cloud as he made his way toward his sword. When he had it in hand he backed himself into a corner where he would be forced to defend himself on only one front. Finally the odd gold cloud slowed and sank down toward the floor. As Hephaistion watched it began to coalesce and slowly take the shape of a

person.

Hephaistion gasped and took up a defensive stance, sword held forward in his left hand, he hoped he would be able to wield it well enough to fight; his right arm was still far too weak after the wound he'd suffered at Gaugamela.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He demanded in Persian. "Speak! I'll not ask twice! Who…"

"You, are Greek, why address me in poor Persian?" The person asked haughtily in Greek as it dusted off it's colorful silk clothes and flipped up the ends of its long black hair. It then rubbed a hand along its jaw and huffed. "Oh the gods curse me, this stubble is atrocious! Don't you think, Greek? I positively 'must' shave." It put a hand on its right hip and swaggered across the room to where Hephaistion still cowered in the corner trying to decide what the ambiguous being was.

"Just, just stop right there." Hephaistion ordered as he gestured with right hand. "Yes that's it! Just stop! What," he shook his head as if to clear his mind, "what or who are you?" He pointed hesitantly at the visitor as if the thing might try and bite his finger.

"Hmph, you Greeks are so out of touch. Oh my dear, must I explain everything?" It made a face and grabbed Hephaistion's hand. The general was too stunned to resist. "Gods, lad! Who does your nails? This is horrible, just horrible. The cuticles are beyond description, and, well when was the last time you cleaned these claws. Oh, and this," he tapped the nail on Hephaistion's right thumb, " Eewe, its split and half gone. And the rest… you absolutely 'must' stop chewing them." It released Hephaistion's hand and wagged a scolding finger at the stunned man. "Nasty, can I just say 'nasty' habit." It nodded its head as if to strengthen his demand.

Hephaistion was at a loss. What in the name of the gods was this being. It was not male, well not entirely. Not female, not a eunuch. It was something in between, something caught in transition. It lisped a bit. Its voice was at best faintly feminine but…It was dressed in the most hellishly gaudy shades of pink and orange and green that Hephaistion had ever recalled seeing. The combination made him nauseous. It had black eyeliner and ruby red lipstick, and the face was framed by a mop of jet black hair. The whole effect was twisted completely out of sync by the stubble.

"Do you have a razor I could borrow Greek? This stubble is just," it shook its head and continued, "just… well but on you though," it raised an eyebrow and studied the man in front of it before reaching out and stroking Hephaistion's cheek., "on you its absolutely well, how shall I put this Greek?" it began to rub its finger nails teasingly up and down Hephaistion's chest, pulling gently at the soft light brown hairs that curled seductively in the valley between Hephaistion pectorals, finally tweaking his left nipple.

"Hey! Stop that! Do you know who I am!"

"Look pretty Greek!" it huffed and put its hands on its narrow hips. "I've been alone, in a bronze lamp, for a long, long, long time. Oh gods look at those baby blues, Aphrodite save me I am absolutely in a full out swoon!" It waved a manicured hand in front of its face fanning off the flush that had reddened its cheeks "So Greek; what do you say, you wanna fuck?"

"What!" Hephaistion squeaked as if someone had poked him in an inappropriate location. "What!" He yelled again trying to sound more dangerous. "Fuck? Me and you fuck…get back in your lamp you…"

"Fine, at least let me shave!"

"Fine, in the tub room, its all there!"

The strange being went off to shave and Hephaistion went to his wine cupboard. Cup in hand he stared at the door. He could leave, probably should leave and get help but something about the outrageous being interested him. He plopped down in his chair and stared into the cold fireplace. He was tired. Too tired, was this some sort of dream that he'd ambled into while exploring his ceiling? No, the thing was real. But it had come from a lamp. He held his cup tightly and tried to figure it all out. Before he could the thing returned clean shaven and smelling like lavender. Too much like lavender. Hephaistion sneezed three times after the strong scent had invaded his nose.

It sat cross legged on the floor in front of Hephaistion. " So, Greek, what is your name?"

"Hephaistion."

"Good, that's a start, now then have you any clue what I am pretty Hephaistion?"

"A nightmare." He rubbed his hand across his tired face and sighed. "I'll wake up and 'you' will not be here."

"Wrong! Can I do your nails? I have an absolutely gorgeous color in my lamp! It will bring out the blue in your eyes."

Hephaistion scowled at the unwanted visitor. "What do you want?" He demanded accenting the words to try and make the thing understand his confusion. "What?"

"It's not what I want Greek, this is about what you want. I can give you three wishes that will last for a day. Anything. It is your reward for releasing me from that god forsaken lamp. Gods do you have any idea how musty it gets in a bronze lamp. Schwew the odor is simply, well no amount of incense can rid the awful lamp of its odor! Lovely lavender I must say."

"Wishes? I get three wishes? Are you mad?"

"No, quite pleased. Fresh air and your gorgeous eyes have stirred me ways I'd not thought possible." It leaned forward and whispered, "Are you sure Hephaistion that a quick little fuck with your favorite genie is out of the question?"

"Yes, I am not fucking anyone!"

"I'm sorry, you must be lonesome Greek. We all need to fuck…

"Did you say genie?"

"More of a geniette, it's a long story, I was a male genie but I got sort of well during a genie cat fight, turned into a transgender sort of genie. Sort of in be…"

"That's it! Get back in the lamp or get out! I do not need a genie, male, female or well, confused. Just, let's just forget this occurred. I'm going to sleep."

"No, little Greek, tell me your three wishes."

"I wish you'd go back in your 'lamp!"

"I can help you Hephaistion. Just tell me your wishes."

"Fine! I wish that Cleitus would…" Hephaistion proceeded to tell the geniette his three wishes and then readied himself for bed again.

"What are you doing!" He yelled when he felt the geniette crawl into bed beside him and wrap his arm around him. "get the fuck out of my bed!"

"It's a big bed Greek, where should I sleep then?"

"In your L-A-M-P!"

"Will you let me out again, Greek?"

"Yes, yes if my wishes come true I will let you out."

"Greek, I give you a challenge. Kiss five people, on the lips, before the lunch bell, tomorrow and I'll grant you two more wishes. Kiss me now and go to sleep." He planted a sloppy kiss on Hephaistion's lips, turned into a golden cloud and disappeared.

Morning came too soon for Hephaistion. Between the wine and the geniette his head was pounding and his stomach was roiling. He dressed and stared down out the lamp on the floor. It couldn't have occurred and it had to have all been a dream. A nightmare triggered by the ceiling exploration. Three wishes, geniettes, manicures. Manicures? He looked down at his hands and shuddered. His cuticles were perfect and his nails were clean, clipped. And they shone with a lovely fuchsia gleam. He cursed the geniette.

"I told you to stay in that lamp. You didn't obey, now where in the hell are you?"

"Here, Greek. Does the color bring you happiness?" He pointed at Hephaistion's hands.

"Hap…happiness! You expect me to go to a war council with fuschia fingernails!" He walked round and round in a tight circle. "Fix them back!"

"You have used your three wishes Greek. Go to your war council, I think your nails will go un-noticed with all the other stuff that will occur." Again the geniette turned into a gold cloud and disappeared, leaving Hephaistion with fuchsia nails and a pounding head.

Hephaistion walked the palace corridors to the hall where breakfast would be held. He cringed when Cleitus stepped out of his quarters and walked along side him.

"So Puppy/ SQUEAK/…" He looked over his shoulder seeking out the source of the squeak. "Have you and Alexander/SQUEAK/ did it in/SQUEAK/ that big/SQUEAK/ bed /SQUEAK/ yet?" He stopped and looked back down the hallway. "What is /SQUEAK/ that noise.?"

"It seems to come from your ass General Cleitus." Hephaistion replied as he tried to peer behind the older man. "Something you ate maybe, or did you let a rat crawl…"

"Stop Puppy! Stop now if you value your…" But Hephaistion was already walking away.

The two men entered the hall, heads turned in Black Cleitus' direction as he squeaked his way to his chair. It was all Hephaistion could do to stifle his laughter. Snickers sounded from round the table. Hephaistion nearly collapsed in hysterics when he saw that Cassander was indeed naked and aroused. Then before he could even tuck in his chair Philotas stood, walked over to Alexander, lifted his chiton and pissed on the man's feet. Alexander screamed at him to stop and stepped clear of the torrent but the deed was done.

"What, by the gods, is going on here!" The king demanded. "Cleitus, you are squeaking and from all places your ass, Cassander you are naked and well…hard and Philotus you just pissed on my feet! I demand an explanation! Now!"

All three men began to sputter at one time. All three men denied Alexander's accusations, all three men were being laughed at by their peers.

Hephaistion was beside himself and fucking the geniette as a thank you suddenly seemed like a good idea.

"Dismissed! All of you get out of my sight, and," he glared at Cleitus "and hearing! Go!" He waved them off, his face a mask of disgust. "Hephaistion, wait!"

Hephaistion remained seated in silence as the others filed from the room. Alexander was enraged by what had occurred and he did not wish to be the victim of his wrath.

"Hephaistion, what's going on?"

"I assure you, Alexander, I have no idea."

"It is all too strange!" he paced back and forth. "Squeaking and nakedness and pissing. By the gods Philotas just pissed on my feet!"

"Shall I have him punished?" Hephaistion asked his eyes sparkling with an evil glimmer at the idea. "A sound flogging. I would be more than…"

"No!" Alexander ran his hand through his hair, " No ,Hephaistion. I realize the joy it would bring you but no. Just make sure that they do not cause problems with the Persian's. Can you do that?"

"Of course." Hephaistion turned to leave, but Alexander graspered his elbow.

" I miss you."

"There's not time…" He stared into his friends gray eyes.

"Time be damned, Phaistion, tonight…come to my rooms."

"You've given me a task I should go."

"Tonight then, your room?"

"Alright ,Alexander, I'll be waiting. Come if you have time. I should go and check on the strange behavior of your generals." He kissed Alexander on the lips and left. Alexander furrowed his brow and pondered at the odd bounce in Hephaistion's gait as he walked away.

Hephaistion sat his horse and watched Black Cleitus try to drill his troops. Although they were calvary by trade they were still required to be able to function as a well organized infantry unit. Cleitus paced back and forth along th line barking orders over the squeaking coming from his butt.

"You /SQUEAK/ hold /SQUEAK/ your sarissa /Squeak/ up! Up lad! The enemy's not /SQUEAK/ knee high/SQUEAK!"

Hephaistion kneed his mount forward and stopped near the older general. The front three ranks were laughing uncontrollably. All discipline was lost to Black Cleitus' squeaking. They might be able to stand firm before a Persian cavalry charge but Cleitus' squeaking ass had undone them. The man screamed and threatened his men but with every step he squeaked and with every squeak the laughter increased. Hephaistion dimounted and approached the furious general.

"Well, Cleitus, how goes the morning drilling?" He tried to sound as serious as possible to further infuriate the man. Cleitus stormed toward him squeaking with every step.

"To Hades/SQUEAK/ with you! You Athenian bastard/SQUEAK/ This is your doing isn't it Hephaistion! Eummenes was right 'you' will be our undoing!" He thumped Hephaistion on the chest with a thick pointer finger.

"I'm honored Cleitus that you see me as such a talented man." He grabbed Cleitus' finger, "eewe, could I suggest a manicure? I know this Genie, anyway, I am sorry, but causing your ass to squeak is not one of my many and varied talents." He studied the man's face, "Could it be Cleitus, that this squeak is due to lack of, well," he dropped his voice to a whisper, "activity in the affected oriface?" Before Cleitus could speak Hephaistion stood on his tip toes, grasped Cleitus' head between his hands and roughly kissed the stunned man full on the lips. He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and winked at him. "I could help you with that you know, and I am certain that you are well aware of my sizeable endownment." Then before Cleitus could grasp him he vaulted onto his mount and left the angry man surrounded by his hysterical troops.

Hephaistion galloped off trying not to laugh himself off his horse. The look on the older general's face had been priceless. Cleitus had propositioned Hephaistion many times over the years only to be rebuffed time and again. So for Hephaistion to proposition him mockingly had to sting a bit. He pull the horse up to a smooth canter and made his way to where Cassander would be checking the weapons inventory.

The happy general dismounted and entered the hall that had been turned into an armory. Cassander stood surrounded by his helpers with a tablet in his hands. All the young pages had their eyes avereted from the sight of the naked man. Hephaistion knew that it was not Cassander's nakedness that bothered them but the raging erecction that still seemed to plague the man. Stopping next to a young man Hephaistion grimaced and whispered in the lad's ear.

"That must be painful, he's had it since breakfast. Has anyone offered to help him with it, to you know, to get rid of it?"

"No sir. We don't know quite what to make of 'it'," He shook his head and went on. "His being naked on duty is bad enough, but the other…it sort of makes getting any work done difficult sir. Doesn't he realize sir, that he's undressed and…"

" It appears that he does not. Hmm, I will talk to him." He patted the boy on the back and walked to the center of the room where Cassander stood.

"General Cassander!" He bellowed cheerfully to announce his presence. Then he studied Cassander for a moment taking no pains to mask the track of his staring. "Yes, it does appear that you do indeed have a 'little' problem. Can I suggest a match of ring toss?" With that ,the collected pages burst into raucous laughter. Cassander was furious.

"Get out Hephaistion! Just get the hell out!" He handed the tablet to a page and squared off in front off Hephaistion trying to appear threatening despite his condition. "This is your doing, isn't it! Why do they think that I am naked?"

Hephaistion leaned back a little and studied Cassander's engorged cock. He rubbed a hand across his face and looked at the man before him. He pasted a look of sincerity and concern on his face, coughed and bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. " I do not know, but you are. No, Cassander. Not my doing. I'd like to help you but I am truly sorry you are just a little bit too," he held up his hand with his thumb and pointer finger straightened out and spread about and inch and a half apart, cocked his head a little to the left as he studied the purplish protrusion "small for my tastes. Sorry. Maybe you should see Cleitus and help him out with that squeak of his. Gods man," He reached out and tenderly touched the tip of the engraged mans prick with his finger tip, "Isn't that painful?" Then before Cassander could react he grasped his face between his hands as he'd done with Cleitus and kissed the irate man on the lips. "Good luck with it. You should see Cleitus, really. After all Alexander is always preaching that we have to all get along and work together." Then he was gone before Cassander could even react. The pages were undone and in complete hysterics. As Cassander was sending them away one of the boys tossed a ring, wound from a stiff rawhide string, at Cassander's little problem. Screaming uncontrollably he sent them all away and decided to go and confront Alexander about his problem.

While Cassander went in search of Alexander, Hephaistion sought out Philotas. The man wasn't hard to locate. Hephaistion steered his horse in the direction of loud screaming and yelling. About eight women were throwing rocks at a ducking Philotas. Guards had run over and were dispersing the angry crowd and surrounding the pelted general as they ushered him from the scene. Hephaistion dismounted and approached the blonde. He was bleeding from a gash on his forehead.

One of the guards spoke up first. "He went in search of some female company and well pissed on the Persian bitch. She didn't take it well and called out her friends."

"You will not speak ill of them soldier. If I hear such disrespect again I will have you flogged. And you…pissing first on your king and now on our new subjects. I will handle this from here."

"You have no authority over me Hephaistion! None!" As he argued he began to lift his chiton, grasped himself and took aim at Hephaistion's feet.

Hephaistion stepped deftly out of the stream's path and frowned at the man. "You, Philotas, are sick! Alexander has sent me to see that you have taken care of your morning duties but I see that the only duty you have seen to is dipping you obviously undisciplined dick in a Persian woman. Well, that's if you can refrain from pissing on them like some vile dog."

"You caused this didn't you. Some, some herb, some plant, some…thing that that sneaky Aristotle taught you how to do. I am telling, Alexander! I'm telling my father!"

Hephaistion doubled over in laughter. "Oh, Philotas you have not changed! Still running to your father to save you. What a childish thing. No your problem is not my doing. Have you ever considered a nice pink and green and orange motif for your armor?" he asked dusting off the front of Philotas' cuirass. "It would bring out the pretty green of your eyes. I know this fashion Genie, a nice makeover is what you…" He reached out and wrapped a lock of Philotas' hair around his middle finger. "You tried to mark me my lovely Philotas. Does that mean you…desire me. Want me. I would fill you like you'd never been filled before. That Cassander, you can do better than him. He's far to diminuative for my standards. So, Philotas…you and me and," He grasped the stunned man face and kissed him hungrily on the lips, "some lavender scented oil and…"

"Get away from me Hephaistion!" He spit and rubbed at his lips with his hand trying to rid himself of Hephaistion's wet kiss. "Just go away!"

"Oh, look my love, here's Cassander! And he's all ready for you! I'll just leave you two alone. Like I said, small but try to enjoy." He winked and walked away. As he mounted his horse he looked back in time to see Philotas dousing Cassander leg, and Cassander slapping at the blonde general his cock bobbing with his blows.

Hephaistion made his way back to his rooms. He had one more kiss to mette out and only a short time to do it in. He left his horse with his groom and marched purposefully through the corridors to his room. He burst through the door and sent Milos away. Before the boy could leave though Hephaistion noticed that his nails were a lovely shade of green.

"Milos? Your nails?"

"A manicure Hephaistion. Quite restive. I will teach Leo how to do it. Yours look lovely as well. Call for me later should you require me." The boy fled the room.

"Milos! Milos I am talking…"

"The color suits him don't you think?" the geniette's voice was seductive and sweet.

"Look you, leave the boy out of it! I do need him being raveged by some mob of drunk horny soldiers. He is special to me Genie."

"Geniette. You have one more kiss, Greek. I take it that you enjoyed your morning."

Hephaistion stalked, his back straight, his chin up and his eyes pools of desire, to where the Geniette stood. His intentions were plain and the Geniette could not help but read them. "Just a kiss?"

"Well…"

Hephaistion pulled the geniette tightly to himself and began to roughly kiss the strange being. Their tongues batteled and the geniette melted into the warriors arms.

"You know my lamp is pretty cozy." The Geniette offered a short time later after they'd finished, as he watched Hephaistion dress. "We could be happy there. No more fighting, no more rats, no more hateful collegues…"

Hephaistion paused in his buckling. Yes, he thought a peaceful existence. He turned and looked at the geniette sprawled out, in limpid satiation on the big bed. "Thank you. Rats? How do you…never mind! Thank you for a wonderful day. I have two more wishes right?"

"Yes, and the other's will be going on until morning so…enjoy."

Hephaistion finished fastening his belt. "First I want to wish for a night and a day of serenity for Alexander and myself. Just us. Just a time of remembering ourselves before all of this…" He waved his arm in a circle around the room and studied the Geniette "And the second, that you never need to return to that musty, old lamp. That you can live amongst us, in peace and happiness. Will that free you?"

"Yes, beautiful Hephaistion, if I grant you that wish I will forfite my powers but I will be free of the lamp forever. You though, loose a wish to help me. You would use a wish on me, after the fuchsia nails and…"

"Yes I would. Now, about a night for Alexander and I?"

"Done. Go to him after he dinner feast. I've layed out a most gorgeous jade colored robe for you in anticipation of this wish. It will show off your brilliant sea blue eyes. I will do you hair and bathe you in the most erotically scented oils, so that you are beautiful beyond his wildest imaginings."

"And you?"

"It is done, see." The geniette pointed at the lamp. As the two watched it winked away in a bright flash of light. " Thank you, Greek."

"What about your fingernail polish?" Hephaistion asked smiling.

"Oh that. Well I stowed in my side of the bathing room cupboard. It's large. Plenty of space for both of us Greek. It's not like you have many toiletrys."

"We will discuss this tomorrow. You can't live here. Maybe somewhere in the harem."

Hephaistion attended the evening meeting. Cleitus was still squeaking, Cassander was pleading with Alexander to punish Hephaistion for his condition and Philotas was trying to explain to Parminion, his father, why he'd just pissed on the old general's leg. Chaos turned the breifing into meaningless bickering and taking advantage of the ruckus Hephasition stepped close to Alexander and placed a gentle kiss just below the man's left ear. The man shuddered at the silky caress of his lover's lips.

"Tonight, my Achilles, tonight. I will not wait a moment longer. After the banquet I will come to you my Alexander in 'our' room."

Alexander was thrown by Hephaistion's forwardness. The man never touched him in public let alone kissed him. "I'll be awiting you then. Are you alright Hephaistion?"

"Absolutly happy my love. Absolutly happy. Just be there!"

Later that night, as Hephaistion lay, sated and lazy, wrapped securely in Alexander's arms in the gossamer thin, linen shrouded hammock on their balcony, Alexander began to kiss Hephaistion's fingers. He noticed the fuschia polish.

"Phaistion, fuchsia? You've had a manicure?"

"Quite relaxing, Alexander, I will give you one."

"No, I'll pass the color is, well…Hephaistion did you have anything to do with Cleitus' squeaking, and Cassander's little problem and Philotas' bladder situation. By the gods I cannot belive he ran straight to his father and tried to blame you. I had a time of it convincing them of your innocence"

"Do I look a genie or something to you Alexander? How could I manage such a thing? By the way what do you think of that Bagoas lad? He has a certain 'magic' about him don't you think? He gives the greatest manicures too and his Persian fashion sense is perfect. He has a great place for procuring oils as well."

"He's well different, his color pallet is a bit…orange and pink and green well. Hephaistion. Hephaistion?" Alexander craned his neck to see his friend's face. The man was sound asleep. A wicked little smile on his beautiful lips.


End file.
